Pilot
Pilot is de eerste aflevering en de seizoenspremière van de 2010-remake van Hawaii Five-O. De aflevering werd uitgezonden op maandag 20 september 2010, precies 42 jaar na de première van de originele show, 20 september 1968. Korte inhoud Wanneer zijn vader wordt vermoord, komt luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett naar huis in Hawaï en mekrt dat hij met zijn verleden te maken heeft. De gouverneur van Hawaï vraagt Steve om een speciale taskforce te leiden. Steve draait het aanbod om, maar als hij de verantwoordelijke man ontmoet, rechercheur Danny Williams, verandert Steve van gedachten zodat hij de moordenaar van zijn vader zelf kan vinden en als zodanig wordt een nieuwe taskforce geboren, een die niet bang is om te buigen met regels, vooral als het gaat om het omgaan met criminelen. Plot Luitenant-ter-zeecommandant Steve McGarrett is op zending naar Zuid-Korea en begeleidt wapenhandelaar Anton Hesse terwijl Anton Steve treitert. Als dat gebeurt, krijgt Steve een telefoontje van Anton's broer, Victor Hesse, die Steve's vader, John McGarrett, heeft laten gijzelen. Nadat Steve en Victor wat beledigingen hebben uitgewisseld, wordt het konvooi waar Steve en Anton in zitten, aangevallen door verschillende mannen die vermoedelijk Anton proberen te bevrijden. Steve vecht terug en elimineert met succes enkele van de indringers, maar wanneer Anton ontsnapt en een pistool te pakken krijgt, wordt Steve gedwongen Anton neer te schieten, waarbij de geweerschoten Anton doden. Victor belt dan terug en na het horen van de dood van Anton, schiet hij John dood als wraak, een geschokte Steve luistert terwijl hij NEE! schreeuwt. Enige tijd later keert Steve naar huis terug naar Hawaï en ontmoet Gouverneur Pat Jameson, die hem belooft terug te betalen voor het overlijden van zijn vader. Ze biedt Steve ook de mogelijkheid om de leider te worden van een nieuwe taskforce, een die de criminele onderwereld in de staat opruimt. Steve weigert. Chin Ho Kelly ziet de weigering en herintroduceert zichzelf nadat de gouverneur weggaat, omdat het lang geleden is dat Steve en Chin elkaar voor het laatst ontmoetten. Steve en Chin praten bij en tijden de discussies laat Chin Steve weten dat zijn vaders zaak nu wordt uitgevoerd door een nieuwe man van het vasteland. Steve gaat uiteindelijk naar het huis van zijn vader, dat een plaats delict is geworden. Terwijl hij daar is, stuit hij op wat bewijsmateriaal, waaronder een schoenafdruk en een ruimte waar een computer had kunnen staan. In de garage vindt Steve de Champ-box en ook een bandopname waarin John spijt betuigt over het feit dat hij zijn collega's van Honolulu Police Department niet meer kan vertrouwen. Terwijl Steve probeert de "Champ"-doos te pakken, de hoofddetective van de zaak, detective Danny Williams, waarbij beide mannen een confrontatie aangaan. Hoewel hij en Danny in het begin vijandig tegenover elkaar staan, ziet Steve een kans en neemt contact op met Jameson om haar te informeren dat hij haar aanbod heeft geaccepteerd. Na het afleggen van een eed, wordt Steve de nieuwe leider van de naamloze Task Force met een aarzelende Danny die de partner van Steve wordt. De twee mannen confronteren vervolgens Fred Doran met Doran op de vlucht nadat zijn vriendin Jaycee Doran waarschuwt voor Steve en Danny's aanwezigheid. Als zodanig vlucht Doran met Steve in de achtervolging. Steve probeert met Doran te praten, maar Doran probeert een wapen bij Steve en voordat Doran iets kan doen, wordt hij door Danny neergeschoten en gedood. Een tijdje later krijgen de 2 mannen ruzie en Steve slaagt erin om Danny in een armblok te krijgen. Maar wanneer Steve opgeeft en Danny laat gaan, stoot een furieuze Danny Steve in de mond en zegt: "Je hebt gelijk, ik vind je niet leuk", wat Steve verbluft en ook mompelt: "Zoon van een ...". De twee mannen bespreken later zaken met Danny en onthult dat hij naar Hawaï kwam nadat zijn ex-vrouw en zijn jonge dochter daarheen verhuisd waren. Danny spreekt ook een sterke afkeer uit voor Hawaï en noemt het een "ananas-besmet helgat". Een tijdje later ontmoeten Steve en Danny Chin Ho Kelly die de HPD in schande achterliet nadat hij beschuldigd werd van corruptie en boden hem een kans om zich bij de nieuwe taskforce aan te sluiten. Chin neemt ze vervolgens mee naar Kamekona Tupuola, Chin's vriend en ook een voormalige politie-informant die momenteel ook eigenaar is van een ijsbedrijf. Kamekona geeft Chin informatie en onthult dat de snakehead leader Sang Min is. Danny stelt voor om iemand undercover te plaatsen, maar Chin zegt dat ze op een eiland zijn waar iedereen iedereen kent en dat ze buiten de kaders moeten denken. Op het strand stelt Chin Steve en Danny voor aan Chin's nicht, Kono Kalakaua, die ooit surfkampioen was totdat ze haar knie blesseerde. Chin zegt ook dat Kono ook een stagiaire is voor de politieschool en dat ze over een week aan de Academie zal afstuderen, maar vanwege het feit dat ze familie is van Chin, vertrouwt niemand Kono. Een tijdje later betreedt Kono de vergadering en poseert als een Chinese immigrant, terwijl Steve, Danny en Chin de dingen controleren dankzij de moderne laseraudit-surveillance. Helaas wordt Kono ontdekt wanneer de mol van Sang Min in HPD onthult dat Kono een agent is. De groep bestormt het magazijn en alle vier nemen de handlangers neer en arresteren Sang Min. In een gesprek met Sang Min onthult Steve dat als Sang Min niet met hen samenwerkt, Steve ervoor zal zorgen dat Sang Min's vrouw en jonge zoon terug naar Rwanda komen, waar de vrouw van Sang Min oorspronkelijk vandaan komt. Als dat gebeurt, zal de jonge zoon van Sang Min uiteindelijk een soldaat worden met de Hulu-militairen, maar als Sang Min met hen samenwerkt, kan de familie van Sang Min blijven. Sang Min grijpt de kans en laat het team weten dat Victor Hesse op een Chinees vrachtschip vertrekt. Daarmee racen Steve en Danny naar de haven om te voorkomen dat het schip vertrekt. Terwijl ze de haven in vegen, vechten Victor Hesse en zijn mannen terug. Terwijl Danny voor dekking duikt, gaan Steve en Victor hand in hand vechten waarbij beide mannen gelijk worden geëvernaard. Net als Victor op het punt staat te winnen, grijpt Steve zijn geweer en schiet Victor neer, de inslag die Victor in de zee laat crashen. Op het hoofdkantoor van het team begint de nieuwe taskforce van Steve, Danny, Chin en Kono zich al te vestigen, maar ze kunnen zichzelf nog geen naam noemen. Notities * Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Kamekona Tupuola en Grace Williams, de dochter van Danny en Gouverneur Pat Jameson en Victor Hesse worden voor het eerst geïntroduceerd. * Het is gebleken dat Steve een Navy Seal is, Danny is een detective die oorspronkelijk uit New Jersey komt met een dochter genaamd Grace, Chin is een schande die wordt beschuldigd van het stelen van geld en Kono is een politie-rekruut gepland om over een week af te studeren in de HPD Police Academy. * De naamloze Task Force komt tot stand met McGarrett die de leider van de strijdmacht wordt, Danny wordt de tweede in de leiding en de partner van McGarrett en Chin Ho en Kono worden respectievelijk de derde en vierde leden van het team. * Als resultaat van het worden van de leider van de naamloze Task Force wordt McGarrett ook overgeplaatst naar de Navy Reserves. * Kono Kalakaua wilde dat het team "Strike Force" werd genoemd. * Chin Ho Kelly wilde dat het team "A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia" wordt genoemd, wat betekent "Geen enkele taak is te groot wanneer alles samen wordt gedaan". * Steve McGarrett spreekt Chinees, is een heren medium en heeft een schoenmaat 11 * Steve betaalde Kamekona Tupuola $100 voor informatie en kocht Danny later een verblijf van 3 nachten in een hotel met dolfijnen voor hem en zijn dochter. * Steve McGarrett ging naar Annapolis en bracht vervolgens vijf jaar door in Naval Intelligence en zes jaar in de Navy Seals. * De eerste keer dat wordt opgemerkt dat Steve's grootvader werd gedood in Pearl Harbor. * Steve toont vaardigheden voor het improviseren van forensische technieken. IE: hand- en vingerafdrukken op het bureau met grafietpoeder opheffen. * Danny Williams werd neergeschoten in de linker bovenarm * Steve McGarrett werd in de linkerschouder geschoten * Voorafgaand aan deze aflevering was Steve McGarrett in Noord-Korea met zijn Navy Seal buddy Freddie Hart die Anton Hesse terugbracht. * Jaren later onthult Danny Williams dat hij verliefd was op Kono Kalakaua toen ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten. * Jaren later wordt bekend dat Danny's contactkaart Donald Williams leest. Doden: * Steve McGarrett doodde 3 mensen, waaronder Anton Hesse * Danny Williams heeft 3 mensen gedood * 3 Amerikaanse soldaten Trivia * De Mercury in de garage van McGarrett's vader behoorde vroeger toe aan Jack Lord die rechercheur Detective Captain Steve McGarrett speelde. Lord gaf de auto aan John Boley Nordlum (Lord's stunt dubbel) nadat de serie eindigde. * Het nummer dat wordt afgespeeld wanneer Steve in het appartement van Danny aankomt, is het Black Keys-Sinister Kid. * Dit is de enige aflevering van Hawaii Five-O series waarin Danny wordt gezien in een Ford Mustang GT 5.0. * Danny toont zijn badge op zijn kop als hij en Steve hun confrontatie aangaan. * Chin Ho Kelly zat 15 jaar bij de politie voor de aflevering. Quotes [[Gouverneur Pat Jameson|'Gouverneur Pat Jameson']]: "Your fathers death was a wakeup call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii, which is why I'm putting together a task force and want you to run it. [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett']]:''' You don't even know me. '''Gouverneur Jameson: I know your résumé. Annapolis, five years Naval Intelligence, six years with the SEALs. Your superiors say that you are the best that they have ever seen. Steve McGarrett: Let me stop you right there. I've been tracking Victor Hesse for five years; if he was bold enough to surface, I promise you, he already has an exit strategy planned and he knows I know it. Which means, I can barely afford te hour it's going to take to bury my father, let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me. Gouverneur Jameson: I can help you find the son of a bitch! With full immunity and means. Your task force wille have blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell of my island. Your rules, my backing, no red tape. And I promise you, commander, what you see with meis what you get. Steve McGarrett: Here's what I see. An election year coming up and a politician who needs the PR. Who's willing to do whatever it takes including bringing me down here te Pearl Harbor where my grandfather was killed so I might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill my familiy destiny. Is that about rigth, governor? Gouverneur Jameson: None of those things make me feel less responsible. I knew your father, commander. This is personal for me too. Steve McGarrett: Pass. [[Danny Williams|'Danny Williams']]: Leave the box or get arrested. Alright? [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett']]: Gonna call for backup? Danny Williams: An ambulance. (Steve knikt en legt de gereedschapskist neer) Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Don't thank me yet. (Steve haalt zijn telefoon tevoorschijn en start met bellen) Danny Williams: What are you doing? (Steve houdt zijn telefoon bij zijn oor) Steve McGarrett: Oh yeah, Governor Jameson, please. Tell her it's Steve McGarrett. Danny Williams: Oh, Please! (Steve zet zijn telefoon op speaker) [[Gouverneur Pat Jameson|'Gouverneur Pat Jameson']]: Commander. Governor Jameson here. What can I do for you? Danny Williams: Youre kidding me! (Steve haalt de telefoon van speaker en houdt hem tegen zijn oor) Steve McGarrett: Governor, I'll take the job. No, let's just say I found something that changed my mind. No, no, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves and I'll run your task force. (gemompel vanuit de telefoon) Steve McGarrett: What? What, right now? (Steve stapt weg en er komt meer gemompel vanuit de telefoon) Steve McGarrett: Ok. (Steve stapt weg van Danny en doet zijn rechter hand omhoog) Steve McGarrett: I, Stephen J. McGarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officter of the law/. (Steve haalt zijn hand naar beneden) Steve McGarrett: Thank you, governor (Steve hangt op en draait zich om) Steve McGarrett: Now it's MY crime scene (loopt weg). [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett']]: Fold-out bed, no ring on your finger. You obviously moved here to be close to your daughter. Which means in between visits, all you got is your job, you take pride in it. That's what I'm looking for. [[Danny Williams|'Danny Williams']]:''' Yeah, but you know what? Guys like you think they know how to do everything better, and that only makes my job harder. '''Steve McGarrett: You got no choice, detective. Governor gave me jurisdiction and I'm making you my partner. We're gonna get along great. [[Danny Williams|'Danny Williams']]:' Ok, excuse me. I'm sorry, but this is typically where you would, uh, say tahnk you for saving your life. [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett]]:''' You just shot my only lead! '''Danny Williams: Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? Steve McGarrett: (bijna tegen zichzelf pratend) If these are the same guys that are moving people out of Asia, they could've smuggled Hesse in to Haw... Danny Williams: You just took a stupid risk, okay? Understand that. I am not getting myself killed for your vendetta. I have a daughter, okay? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, that girl there is someone's daughter too. Danny Williams: You don't get it. You don't get it. I mean for somebody who just lost his father, you're dense. Steve McGarrett: What did you say? What did you just say to me? What if she was yours, huh? Is there anything that you would not do to hunt down the son of a bitch that did that to her? Danny Williams: Do not..question..my resolve. Steve McGarrett: I'm warning you, take your finger out of my face. Danny Williams: Listen to me, (steekt Steve hard in de borst met zijn vinger voor elk woord)you. son. of. a. bitch. (Steve pakt zijn vinger en stopt hem in een polsslot). Danny Williams: Aah! Aah! (Danny zit nu op zijn knieën) Steve McGarrett: What I tell you? I warned you. Danny Williams: What are you a ninja? Let go. Steve McGarrett: In front of all these nice people. Danny Williams:'''Okay. Okay., '''Steve McGarrett: (tegen aankomende politieagenten) It's fine. Go back to work, it's fine. Danny Williams: Aah. Steve McGarrett: Now, you don;t have to like me, but right now, there's no one else to do this job. Danny Williams: Okay, let me go. (Steve laat Danny los die langzaamaan opstaat) Steve McGarrett: Look, we need to find these human traffickers... (Danny legt een stevige rechtse hoek op Steve's kin en legt hem bijna neer) Danny Williams: You're right, I don't like you. Steve McGarrett: Son of a ... [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett']]: How's the arm? [[Danny Williams|'Danny Williams']]: Lets just not talk. Steve McGarrett: Like right now? Or ever again? Danny Williams: '''Your apology is noted, the acceptance is pending. '''Steve McGarrett: You let me know now. [[Sang Min|'Sang Min']]:' I'm gonna sue you for entrapment. And when I'm done collecting, I'm gonna find that little hottie you sent in here, and this time, I'm gonna be less of a gentleman. (Slaat hem over het gezicht) [[Chin Ho Kelly|'Chin Ho Kelly]]: Sorry, boss. [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett']]: I didn't see anything. Sang Min: You didn't see anything? Son of a bitch hit me. Steve McGarrett: You wanna file a report, you'll need a witness. Do you wanna file a report? Sang Min: I wanna go to jail now. Steve McGarrett: Where is he? Where's Hesse? What about your wife and kid? You know where t hey are? I do. She's getting her nails done on Kalakaua Avenue. And your boy is at his private school in Diamond Head. Wonder what he's gonna think when he finds out Daddy takes kids just like him and puts them on the street to be pumped full of black tar heroin then sold to strangers like animals. You're going to jail. That part's not up for negotation. Your family? Is about to lose a husband and a father. In my eyes, now they're your victims too. The trouble is the law doesn't see it that way. Your wife? She's from Rwanda, she'll be sent back, they both will. If they're lucky, they'll make it to a refugee camp. And your son? Seven's old enough to hold a gun for the Hutu militia... I can prevent all that. But I don't help people who don't help me. Sang Min: What kind of cops are you? Steve McGarrett: The new kind. Cast Series regulars: * Alex O'Loughlin als Steve McGarrett * Scott Caan als Danny Williams * Daniel Dae Kim als Chin Ho Kelly * Grace Park als Kono Kalakaua Terugkerende cast: * Jean Smart als Gouverneur Pat Jameson * Will Yun Lee als Sang Min * Norman Reedus als Anton Hesse * James Marsters als Victor Hesse * William Sadler als John McGarrett * Teilor Grubbs als Grace Williams * Teila Tuli als Kamekona Tupuola Overige cast: * Allison Chu als Chen Chi * Meagen Hensley als Jaycee * Thomas McCurdy als Jovan Eteinne * Jonathan Clarke Sypert als Fred Doran